


Against All Odds

by GigiMarie



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigiMarie/pseuds/GigiMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Darren's cover of Against All Odds for upcoming Guilty Pleasures episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

He just couldn’t stay away.

The schedule had been sitting on the desk in his trailer, practically taunting him all week. Chris wasn’t due on set today, but that didn’t stop him from making the drive to the lot, his mind racing. He wasn’t even sure if he was making the right decision. His head was telling him to turn the car around and return to the safety of his home. However, his heart was what pushed him to pick up his keys and head out to his car; ultimately winning the battle.

The drive gave his mind entirely too much time to wander, a dangerous activity lately. The past few months had, quite simply, been hell. It was hard to believe that the one thing that had made him feel more alive than anything he had ever experienced now left him feeling completely numb and empty. Chris felt his heart drop into the now familiar pit in his stomach, but took a deep breath and tried to convince himself again that this was for the best. Some days it was easy; however this was not shaping up to be one of them.

The long walk from the parking lot over to where the auditorium stage was set up for filming gave him plenty of time to try and compose himself. He plastered a cool smile on his face as the building came into view and he saw people milling around the doors. Reaching for the handle, he took a deep breath, pulled the door open and quickly slid inside. The crew was already buzzing around to get everything set up for the scene. Chris ignored the few puzzled looks directed at him as he made his way behind the curtain. He didn’t want to make a scene with his presence there, but he had a need to be there he just could not deny. Situated in the wings on the right side of the stage out of view of the cameras, he leaned against the wall and waited.

Behind his closed eyes, scenes from the past year played like a highlight reel.  
 _  
sweet smiles, uninhibited laughter, stolen glances, friendly touches_

His pulse quickened as the relatively innocent train of thought turned more intimate.  
 _  
Eyes locked, foreheads pressed together, tongue running gently down his neck, lips grazing across his bare chest, legs tangled together, hands intertwined as their heated bodies move together as one_

 

Chris could almost feel the firm hands in his own. He was able to shake himself from his daydream just in time to choke back a soft groan that nearly escaped from his now dry throat. He glanced down at his arms wrapped tightly around his abdomen and his stomach dropped. His left wrist, pale and slender, was empty. He reached his fingers out and gently touched the bare skin where his leather cuff once sat, the exposed wrist now a painful reminder of everything he once had but let slip away. His heart ached, causing a coldness to run through his entire body.

He had lost everything that was important to him. The one person who knew him more intimately than anyone ever had, the one who had set his soul on fire and made his heart soar, made him feel more complete than he ever thought possible… gone. Chris considered himself a strong person, but this heartbreak rocked him to his very core and he had never felt more empty or lost. Walking away had been the hardest thing he had ever done in his life, but they both knew it was what needed to happen. Sometimes you can be right for each other in every possible way, but just not for that moment. He hoped with everything he had that the day would come when the timing would be right, but it wasn’t just his decision. Every day, Chris wanted to grab him by the shoulders, wrap him in his arms and never let go. He ached to tell him how much he meant to Chris, how cold and empty his heart felt without his love, how he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life wrapped in his arms. These images filled his dreams at night, only to wake up with tears streaming down his face when the dreams faded into darkness. The grim reality was that life is hard and sometimes happy endings just don’t happen. Chris shook his head and reminded himself that the decision had been made. The picture he had painted in his mind of their future together wasn’t shared by the one person that mattered.

The soft sounds of the piano shattered his thoughts and Chris froze. A familiar voice began singing and it was as if the world stopped around him. The words, though still soft, ripped through him like a knife. The pain of the past few months came rushing back as if it was just yesterday.  
 _  
How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace_

_When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh_

_You’re the only one who really knew me at all_

Chris felt a gasp escape from his lips and his eyes filled with tears. He knew they would film the singing live, but hadn’t paid attention to what song it would be. The original version was a favorite of his, but hearing it performed like this was heartbreaking. The way he poured his heart and soul into his music was one of the things Chris had fallen in love with. Passion emanated from his voice, reaching out to Chris and pulling him in like a warm embrace. But, his eyes… his eyes truly were the windows to his soul. Chris felt a tear roll down his face when he remembered a time when those eyes had radiated with love meant just for him.  
 _  
How can you just walk away from me,_

_when all I can do is watch you leave_

_Cos we’ve shared the laughter and the pain,_

_and even shared the tears_

_You’re the only one who really knew me at all_

Chris couldn’t stand it anymore, he had to see him. He pushed off from his place against the wall and peeked around the heavy, velvet curtain, the sight before him taking his breath away. The lights in the auditorium were off, leaving the room blanketed in darkness except for a few spotlights cast against the curtain backdrop. On the right side of the stage, not twenty feet from where Chris was hidden, was the piano. He let his eyes follow the curve of the piano until they came to rest on the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Darren

Seated at the piano, hands effortlessly gliding over the keys, he looked completely at ease. The gentle glow of the lights illuminated his golden skin in a way that made Chris’ heart skip a beat. His eyes were closed, his long, dark lashes casting shadows over the smooth skin under his eyes. Chris could sense a slight tightness in his face and shoulders, something very unlike him. He kept his eyes glued to Darren’s face while he continued singing.  
 _  
So take a look at me now,_

_‘cos there’s just an empty space_

_And there’s nothing left here to remind me,_

_just the memory of your face_

_Take a look at me now,_

_‘cos there’s just an empty space_

_And you coming back to me_

_is against all odds and that’s what I’ve got to face_

He let the music wash over him, letting his eyes close while the tears streamed down his face. His thoughts went back to the last two times they had been on set together since their split. The wedding episode was the first time they had seen each other after the break up. Things with the public and management may have made things too hard for Darren, but that didn’t take away from the obvious chemistry they shared. Chris thought it would be awkward, given the situation, but the moment their lips touched, all of the distractions and obstacles fell away and it was just them again. It took everything in him not to just completely lose himself in Darren’s arms like he had so many times in their bedroom. Dancing with him at the “reception” and feeling his strong arms wrapped so lovingly around his body, Chris felt like all was right in the world again. Or, at least until the director yelled “cut” and they were brought back to harsh reality. Chris had quickly left the lot that day, climbed into bed and cried himself to sleep.

The filming of their duet on the NY rooftop had been brutal. Watching Darren put everything into the song they had both fought to sing was magical. The love that radiated from his face, eyes closed, was breathtaking. When Chris joined him and their voices blended so perfectly, it was as if they were meant to sing together. But, the final moments of the song, eyes locked before bringing their bodies together in each other’s loving arms, that was when everything around them stopped. It was a moment so intensely intimate that neither could deny the emotions behind it. As they stood there, Darren’s arms wrapped around him, Chris could feel the effect it was having on him. Darren had let his lips graze Chris’ jaw before pressing his cheek to the back of his neck. Chris felt his quickened heartbeat mirrored in Darren’s chest, while a single tear hit his neck where Darren’s cheek was pressed. After the final cut was called, they lingered like that for what felt like an eternity before pulling apart and rushing off their separate ways. He could see Darren wiping tears from his face as he entered the trailer and quickly closed the door. Chris stood and stared at the door for a minute, wanting so badly to rush into the trailer, take Darren in his arms and kiss him for as long as he needed to make Darren never want to leave him again. But instead, he had gone into his trailer, grabbed his bag and went home.

He was snapped out of the moment at a small pause in the piano music and singing. Tears still rolling down his face, he opened his eyes to find Darren’s locked on his face. When their eyes met, he inhaled sharply, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth while Darren continued singing.  
 _  
I wish I could just make you turn around,_

_turn around and see me cry_

Darren’s voice broke slightly on the second line, tears filling his eyes. At that, Chris turned around and quickly found his way back to his hiding place among the folds of the velvet curtain. He buried his face in his hands and let the tears flow freely. He hated that he had broken down like this, but he couldn’t help it anymore. Hearing Darren sing those words had ripped his heart in two, but seeing the effect it was having on him was more than Chris could take. He couldn’t leave now, not without drawing unwanted attention from the cast and crew loitering outside the door. Thankful for the solitude, he allowed himself to just let go of everything he had kept bottled up inside and softly let the tears flow. He was so lost in his own moment that he didn’t notice the music had stopped on stage and the voices coming from the other side of the curtain.

Darren suddenly stopped playing, his head down and tears rolling down his cheeks. The film crew exchanged confused looks and the director told Darren to take a few minutes to himself while they made a few changes and to come back when he was ready. Darren pushed the bench back, stood up and quickly exited the stage with tears still in his eyes. Making his way around the curtain, he stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell upon Chris. Seeing the man who had captured his heart and changed his life sitting with his back against the wall, head against his knees and arms wrapped around his legs as he cried, Darren completely broke down. Falling to his knees beside Chris, he took him into his arms and buried his head in his neck. They sat there together, letting their emotions speak for themselves.

Chris slowly let his legs fall to the side and turned himself so that he was more closely wrapped in Darren’s arms, letting his arms trail down and around his waist. Darren ran his hand slowly up and down his back, tracing over his spine with a gentle caress. He gently pressed his lips to Chris’ temple, resting his forehead against the side of his head. Chris could feel his warm breath on the side of his face and his lips ghost over his earlobe before Darren started softly singing

_  
There’s so much I need to say to you,_

_so many reasons why_

_You’re the only one who really knew me at all_

Chris turned his head towards Darren, meeting his eyes with an unspoken question. Darren lifted his hand and ran his fingers gently over Chris’ cheek, wiping away the lone tear making its way down his face. Chris could feel his chest tighten at the gesture as his eyes closed with the gentle caress of his face. He felt Darren’s hand along his jaw, slowly lifting his chin and causing his heart to leap into this throat. Chris opened his eyes to find Darren gazing at him with nothing but love in his eyes. Leaning down, Darren softly brushed his lips against Chris’, instantly sending a chill down his body. Chris tightened his arms around his waist while he felt Darren sharply inhale before surging their lips together in a kiss that answered any questions Chris may have had. Pulling back and resting their foreheads together, Darren whispered, “It was always you, Chris. It will always only ever be you.”


End file.
